The Department of Psychiatry at Yale University School of Medicine requests a second renewal of this 5 year post-doctoral research training grant for intervention and services research in treatment, rehabilitation and prevention of severe mental disorders. This training grant is responsive to the behavioral translational research priorities of NIMH and trains fellows for two to three years who focus on research that aims at relieving the burden of mental illness, the top priority of NIMH. The renewal would continue to support 4 post-doctoral fellows with clinical training (physicians or psychologists) seeking research training for careers in academic medicine. The specific aims of the training program are: 1) To provide physician and clinically trained psychologists with training in translational research methods, biostatistics, the responsible conduct of scientific research, and intervention development to become independent researchers and clinician scientists. 2) To provide these post-doctoral trainees with experience in all aspects of conducting such research, from initial project conceptualization and design, through implementation and data analysis to manuscript preparation and oral presentation of results. 3) To provide a mentored and closely supervised opportunity for trainees to develop, implement and complete all phases of an independent clinical research project. 4) To support trainees in submission of independent research initiatives including career awards, NARSAD and other young investigator awards, and NIMH R21's, R34's & R01's. The Executive Committee is comprised of 7 senior researchers who are full professors and have access to extensive research and training resources at both the VA Connecticut Healthcare System and Yale School of Medicine, 9 program faculty who are Associate Professors or higher, and a number of ad hoc mentors who are available for individual training plans. Major research programs include the VA's Northeast Program Evaluation Center, the VA's MIRECC in dual diagnosis, the VA/Yale Learning Based Recovery Center, the Early Intervention and Prevention of Psychosis Program at Yale, and the Yale Program for Recovery and Community Health. The Chair of the Department of Psychiatry and the VA Chief of Psychiatry serve as faculty, and there is cross-over with other relevant institutions at Yale including the School of Epidemiology and Public Health. Past recruitment has yielded a large number of highly competitive candidates including underrepresented minorities, and all who have been offered positions have accepted with 18% of fellows being underrepresented minorities. Of the six graduates during the current funding period, four received career development awards, one went on to another fellowship, and one became Assistant Professor with independent funding at another major medical center. Of the 13 fellows who have completed, all remain in academic medicine. This track record reflects the support and resources fellows receive in moving toward independent research careers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal requests a second renewal of this 5 year post-doctoral research training grant for intervention and services research in treatment, rehabilitation and prevention of severe mental disorders. This training grant focuses on research that aims at relieving the burden of mental illness, the top priority of NIMH. The renewal would continue to support 4 post-doctoral fellows with clinical training (physicians or psychologists) seeking research training for careers in academic medicine.